Jealousy Game Chronicles: Lost Without You
by HotaruDragon
Summary: Gary Oak, has liked Misty for quite some time. Knowing that she likes Ash, he tells her that if she were to suddenly go out with him, Ash would only try to get her back, just because they're rivals. Determined to prove him wrong, Misty agrees to it.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ash's first Johto gym battle against Falkner, had just ended with Charizard using Fire Spin on Pidgeot, quickly followed by a Seismic Toss. Pidgeot looked like it was finally down for the count after its long duel with Charizard.

"Pidgeot is no longer able to battle, Charizard wins! Victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!" the referee called out.

"Congratulations! You have proven yourself worthy of this badge. Here, take it," Falkner said offering the Zephyr badge, admitting his defeat.

"Alright! I finally got, the Zephyr Badge!" Ash called out as he posed with his newly obtained badge.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, happy that Ash won.

As Ash and others were jubilating in his victory, they did not notice Gary walking into the gym. Upon entering, Gary had seen Ash all happy.

"Heh, looks like he won," Gary said.

He had then turned his attention to the left of Ash.

'There she is again, as happy as can be. Only, she's cheering for him,' Gary thought bitterly.

Gary's eyes were on Misty. He had been crushing on her since the time they first met. She was sweet and optimistic at times, but could be easily angered or frustrated. In fact, when they first met, because of his egotistic ideals, Misty had told him off. She was the first and only girl to ever do that. Of course Gary would've asked Misty out if given the chance, the only problem is that she likes someone else, Ash.

"Ash, look it's Gary," Brock said finally taking notice of him.

Smugly, Ash went up to Gary and showed him, his newly earned badge.

"Yeah, yeah, I see it, Ash," Gary responded.

Slightly taken aback, Ash asked, "So what brings you here Gary? I thought you would've gotten your first badge by now."

"Of course I did, a long time ago, I just decided to hang around town for a bit," Gary retorted. "I heard you were here, and came to see the battle."

"Really?" Ash asked surprised.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ashy boy. I only came to see if you lost. That would've been a riot!" Gary said pompously.

"Well, I didn't, so you wasted your time coming!" Ash said before sticking out his tongue at Gary. "Let's go guys."

As the three left the gym, Gary stared them down. Misty suddenly turned back, causing an unsuspecting Gary to blush. Trying to hide his blush, Gary turned his face to the side, to act as if saying, "What are you looking at?" Misty glared at him and quickly rejoined the other two. Gary looked back at her before the door slammed shut.

'What's wrong with me?' Gary thought remorsefully.

~Back at the Pokemon Center~

"Your Pokemon are healthy and doing fine," Nurse Joy said cheerfully as she handed the tray of Pokeballs, plus Pikachu back to Ash.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash said.

As the three left the counter, Ash headed straight for the training center.

"Ash, you're training again?" Brock asked.

" 'Course we are, there's always someone better. If I don't train, that'll never change." Ash answered.

"I see," Brock replied.

"Onto the training field!" Ash shouted as they left.

At the training field, Misty and Brock watched as Ash tested out many battling techniques. Having some trouble with some of his techniques, Brock went over and talked strategies. Misty stared into space and space and sighed. Without any of three noticing, Gary came into the training area and stood behind Misty.

"Not paying any attention to ya, is he?" he asked.

"No more than usual," Misty unaware she was talking to someone. "Wait! What?!"

Misty looked up, she had been talking to Gary.

Slightly blushing, Misty said, "Oh it's you. Look, don't you have anything better to do than to talk bad about Ash?"

"Yeah, I was talking to you, wasn't I?" Gary countered as he took Brock's seat next to Misty.

"What's with you asking that question, all of a sudden anyways?" Misty asked angrily.

"Don't tell me you don't know? It's so obvious!" Gary teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misty replied stubbornly.

"You like Ash, don't ya?" Gary asked.

Blushing a fierce red, Misty flat out replied, "I do not!"

"You're lying to yourself. Don't be mad at me because anyone but him can figure it out." Gary stated.

"Even if I did like him, it'd be better to like a dense fool, then such an egotistic bastard, like someone I know," Misty spat icily.

Completely ticked off by Misty's comment, and out of spite, Gary coolly told her, "Really? I bet that dense fool of yours will never pay any attention to you, unless you went out with that egotistic bastard. You know, I hear they're rivals."

"Very funny, I don't know if this is some lame ploy to get me to go out with you, which I would never do by the way, but Ash would never be that shallow, such a bet would waste both your and my time.

"Then you don't know Ash as well as I do," Gary said walking away.

"I can't believe he would say such a thing," Misty muttered.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called out.

Misty looked up, Ash was coming straight towards her.

"Yes, Ash?" Misty answered.

"Wasn't that Gary just now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I wonder what he wanted, did he say anything to you?" Ash asked again.

"No, nothing in particular," Misty said bitterly.

"Oh, ok," Ash said.

Ash, then, went back to practicing techniques, as Brock sat back down.

"You sure he didn't say anything to you? You look upset," Brock said.

"No, I'm fine!" Misty said.

"Ok, then," Brock said.

"Be right back!" Misty said all of a sudden, and left.

"I wonder what all that is about?" Ash asked.

Gary was walking out of the center defeated.

"It looks like it didn't work," he said somewhat disappointed.

"Gary, wait!" Misty shouted out.

Gary looked back surprised.

"You're on!" Misty shouted back blushing.

Gary smirked.

"Fine, as of tomorrow, you are my girlfriend," he said.

* * *

**Please read and review. Updates will be coming soon!**


End file.
